bfhhfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fragen und Antworten
__TOC__ Die neueste Frage... ... bitte hier hinschreiben. In welchem Stadtteil liegt eine Adresse? 1. Manchmal lässt sich der Stadtteil anhand der Postleitzahl ermitteln: *http://www.dayta.biz/PLZ_HH+SchlHolst22_f1005.htm Da ein Postleitzahlengebiet sich aber durchaus über mehrere Stadtteile erstrecken kann, ist diese Methode nur begrenzt brauchbar. 2. Ein funktionierende, aber auf Dauer arbeitsaufwendige und in Grenzfällen schwierige Methode ist, die Adresse - beispielsweise August-Krogmann-Straße 52, 22159 Hamburg - in Google einzugeben und auf die angezeigte Karte von Google Maps zu klicken. Im zweiten Schritt gibt man in einem zweiten Browser-Fenster den voraussichtlich richtigen Stadtteil - hier: Farmsen-Berne ein und klickt auf die Google-Karte. Nun sollten die Grenzen des Stadteils angezeigt werden. Durch Größenvariation und Vergleich der zwei Karten wird dann festgestellt, ob man richtig geschätzt hat und die Adresse innerhalb der Grenzen liegt oder nicht. 3. Die Suchfunktion in der Karte von OpenStreetMap liefert derzeit die besten Ergebnisse. In der angezeigten Adresse - im Beispiel die Adresse des Berufsförderungswerks - wird der Stadtteil mit angegeben. Ausnahmen sind bisher nicht bekannt. Leider werden die Stadtteilgrenzen nicht gezeigt. *2 do: Verlinke den Permalink der BFW-Adresse August-Krogmann-Straße 52, 22159 Hamburg N. Noch eleganter wäre eine Lösung, bei der man idealerweise sogar mehrere Adressen angeben kann und die Adresse wird sowohl auf dem Stadtplan gezeigt als auch schriftlich inklusive Stadtteil angegeben. Wie melde ich mich an? Sprich mich an und wir machen das gemeinsam. Oder... #Gehe auf die Seite http://www.wikia.com #Überwinde den Schock, mit Werbung zugemüllt zu werden. #Bewege den Mauszeiger auf die Schaltfläche 'My Account' (sollte rechts oben sein). #Klicke auf die Schaltfläche REGISTER. Jetzt sollte sich das Fenster 'Join Fandom Today' öffnen. #Verbinde dich NICHT mit Facebook, sondern nutze 'Register with Email'. #Trage deine hiesige Mail-Adresse (vorname.name@ausblick-hamburg.de) ein. Andere gültige Mail-Adressen sind ebenso erlaubt, aber weniger zu empfehlen. #Wähle einen professionellen Benutzernamen gemäß der bisherigen Konvention. V.N.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. - Weitere Beispiele: Spezial:Benutzer #Trage deinen Benutzernamen ein. Sei sorgfältig. Du kannst den Namen hinterher nicht mehr ändern. #Trage ein formal gültiges Geburtsdatum ein. Es muss nicht stimmen. #Entferne den Haken aus dem Feld 'Email me about Fandom news and events'. #Klicke auf die Schaltfläche REGISTER. #Du wirst eine Mail an deine og. Mail-Adresse erhalten. #Klicke innerhalb der Mail auf die Schaltfläche JETZT BESTÄTIGEN. #Du solltest auf deine Wikia-Benutzerseite geleitet werden. #Klicke auf 'Einstellungen'. #Stelle auf der Registerkarte 'Meine Daten' Aussehen/Gestaltung von 'Wikia' auf 'MonoBook'. #Klicke auf 'Einstellungen speichern'. #Fertig. :Empfehlung: Nimm http://de.bfhh.wikia.com/wiki/Barrierefreies_Hamburg in deine Lesezeichen auf. Muss ich im Wiki angemeldet sein? Im Prinzip nein, aber "besser is das". Wenn man nur lesen will, muss man die etwas werbelastige Wikia-Oberfläche ertragen. Wenn man schreiben will, wird man von der Software genervt, die sicherstellt, dass man kein SpamBot ist. Wer einen professionelleren Anblick bevorzugt oder Beiträge schreiben will, ist auf jeden Fall mit einem eigenen Account sehr viel besser bedient. Was ist das BFHH-Wiki? Eine Arbeitsplattform, in der die Vorteile kollaborativen Arbeitens und die leichte Bedienbarkeit der MediaWiki-Software vereint sind. Im Prinzip kann jeder bei jedem Projekt seinen Beitrag leisten und muss dazu nicht einmal an seinem üblichen Arbeitsplatz sitzen. Datenverlust ist extrem unwahrscheinlich. Redundanzen werden vermieden. Die Vorteile von Hypertext können bestmöglich genutzt werden. Das Wiki ist leicht zugänglich. Wenn mal wieder der "Computer spinnt", kann man einfach an einen anderen Platz mit Internet-Anschluss gehen und weitermachen. Wer oder was ist Wikia? Siehe wikipedia:de:Wikia Was ist ein Wiki? Siehe: wikipedia:de:Wiki Kategorie:Hilfe